Being Human
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: When Castiel found out Meg died, he knew he needed to save her...but how? And will he really save her, or will he just make everything worse? Megstiel.
1. Chapter 1

The flap of the wings is what first told Dean and Sam that Castiel came back. With a big smile on his face, Dean turned around and greeted him.

"Cas! You're back!" Dean stood up and walked to Cas, and put a hand on is shoulder.

"Yes. Hello Dean." Cas bowed his head a bit. "Sam." He said doing the same. It's been almost a year since Dean and Sam last saw him. The night they found the angel tablet still in their memory as clear as day. At first, Sam and Dean were a little bitter towards Cas, but over time they realized, it's not Cas' fault he was being controlled. They soon came to praying together for Cas to come back. He didn't listen until now.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked curious.

"Hiding the angel tablet." Castiel replied solumly. Dean nodded.

"It's good to have you back." He said. Cas smiled.

"So, where is Meg?" He asked, smiling widening at the thought of Meg. He looked around a bit, as if she were hiding from him. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Uh, Cas," Dean started. Cas turned to him his smile not shifting. Dean didn't look him in the eye, "she's dead." Cas' mouth twitched.

"What? When?" Cas said with disbelief.

"The night we found the angel tablet." Sam supplied. Cas turned sharply towards Sam, who also avoided eye contact.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Cas shouted.

"She sacrificed herself to save us." Dean cut in, but Cas was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_The night they found the angel tablet_

Cas watched with furry as Crowley held Meg. Dean and Sam ran into the car. He shut his eyes. The way she smirked and stabbed him in the arm made him smile, and hearing Crowley shout in pain made him proud, but then he stabbed her. He gasped as she glowed orange. A bright light showing all that the demon inside that meat suite was dead.

The impala was soon out of sight. Crowley swaggered off, leaving Meg's lifeless body spread on the hard, cold ground. When he was finally alone, he ran to her, not even using his angelic powers, and fell to the ground. He took her hand and with a look of anguish, looked at her pale face. He cupped her cheek that was closest to him, and brought his forehead to hers. He let out a shaky sob, but being an angel, he didn't cry. It didn't matter if his heart was shattering into a million pieces, and falling into the gates of hell. He couldn't form tears. He lifted his head with sudden determination. He touched his middle and pointer finger to her head. A bright white light shinned around them. Castiel screamed in pain, pain he never felt before. When the light vanished, he fell back and gasped, feeling short of air, and a sudden need to breathe. But nothing mattered anymore. All Castiel cared about, was the woman lying in front of him, and her eyes fluttering open.


	3. Chapter 3

ch3

"Meg." Cas breathed out. He held her body to his and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Castiel...what?" Meg asked feeling faint.

"I brought you back." He said pulling her back a bit. "You died, and I resurrected you."

"Why?" She asked, still feeling faint. This was weird, because she never felt faint before.

"I didn't want to lose you." Castiel said in all seriousness. "Here, let's go some place better." He transported them to a room, and put her on the bed. "I hope you are comfortable." Meg didn't say anything. Instead she slept. Castiel smiled.

"I'll watch over you." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He pulled a chair up and sat down. He smiled at her peaceful, sleeping form.

The next morning, Meg woke up to comfort, which is more then she can say for the past year. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the face of an angle looking down at her. Then she remembered. Crypts, Crowley, Castiel. She also remembered dying, and Cas telling her that he resurrected her.

"Did anyone tell you that watching someone sleep is creepy?" She asked him jokingly.

"Yes, Dean had." Cas replied. Meg laughed. Of course he did, because Castiel has no idea what personal space is.

"So million dollar question, why'd you save me?" Meg asked him. Castiel frowned.

"Don't you think you deserve saving?"

"Not really. Especially not by an angel." Meg replied, hating the way Cas looked at her.

"I saved you because I don't like being without you. When I went crazy, Dean left me, Sam left me, and you were the only one who stayed. I know that you stayed for protection, but I believe I began feeling affection for you. And by the way that you flirt with me I can only assume you feel some affection." Castiel said with more hope than fact. Meg smiled shyly.

"Well you assumed right." Cas grinned. Meg moved over to the side of the bed, and pet the other end, "Come on, if you're going to sit here all night, at least sit next to me." Castiel did as she told. He laid next to her, feeling slightly awkward. He never laid in bed with someone before. Meg scooted closer to him, and put her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and tangled their legs together. Cas put his hand on hers, and kissed her. He was wrong, it wasn't affection he felt for her. It was love.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg woke up the next morning in a daze. She remembered what happened last night. Her angel kissed her again. She was still in his arms. He didn't realize that she was up yet, and she watched his face for a moment. He was awake, angels don't sleep after all, and staring at the ceiling. He didn't look regretful or conflicted. He looked content, happy even. Meg smiled and spoke, "Morning Clarence." Castiel looked at her and grinned.

"Good morning Meg. And let it be noted that I still do not know who this Clarence person is." Meg laughed. Castiel thought her laugh was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"I'm guessing you're not going to read a book, are you?" Castiel shrugged. He had explained before that a book with the proper spells could theoretically kill him. But she said he was cuter when he was shutting up so he didn't say anything. Meg and Castiel didn't speak. They laid there in each other's arms for hours, not needing to speak to do anything. A few hours later Meg began to get tired. She let out a yawn, and her eyes fluttered. A thought occurred to her. She never got tired. She never needed to sleep, she was a demon. She wasn't exactly alive, so why was she tired?

"Castiel?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why am I tired? I'm a demon, it never happened before." When Castiel didn't say anything, Meg pushed away from him and sat up.

"Cas?!" She knew he knew something. Cas didn't look her in the eye. He began to say, "When Crowley killed you, I did whatever I could do to save you. But when I reached for your soul, something happened. Angels and demons don't normally...well, you know. Angels and demons don't exactly like each other, so no angel ever tried to save one, until me. Basically, when I grabbed you soul, it cleansed, changed. Long story short," Cas began to mumble.

"What? Speak up." Meg demanded. Cas mumbled again, but this time a bit louder.

"Castiel!" Meg shouted at him.

"You're not a demon anymore." Castiel said, and made the mistake at looking her in the eyes. At that moment, Meg was filled with furry. 'What the hell did he mean? _I'm not a demon anymore_' Meg thought.

"Then what the hell am I?!" Meg shouted.

"A human."

"A what?" Meg snarled. She was so furious, even Castiel feared her.

"Human." Meg got off of the bed and stormed out the front door.

"Meg! Where are you going!?" Castiel called after her. She slammed the door behind her, and that was answer enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel reappeared in Sam and Dean's motel room, a month later for him, but only seconds for them.

"Cas! You're back!" Sam stated.

"She's alive." Castiel said without greeting.

"That's good. Right?" Dean asked.

"You don't understand. I mean she is alive. Actually alive." Castiel edged.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, not understanding what Cas was saying. He made it sound like she wasn't alive before, or at least when she was walking and talking.

"She isn't a demon anymore. She's a living, breathing human being." Silence fell after Castiel spoke. Sam and Dean looked at each other, not sure what to do. Meg, number one demon bitch in their book, was now a human. They didn't understand. They didn't get how she became human, or why Cas was so upset about it. She's alive, is her not being a demon anymore a problem? Unless he is worried about her safety...but if that was true then wouldn't Meg be with him?

"Oh...uh...where is Meg, then?" Dean said, breaking the silence.

"She left." Castiel replied, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean, 'she left'?" Sam asked slightly concerned. Even though she helped them a few times, and saved his skin just as many, he still had no sympathy for her. He was grateful for her, but didn't like her. All he could do was tolerate her. After all, Jo and

Ellen would still be alive if it wasn't for her.

"She got angry, stormed out, and I didn't go after her. She didn't want me to."

"Well you can't leave her alone. Human or not, she was a demon. And Crowley will want to find her. Without any or her demon powers, she won't survive on her own. Not with the powers of hell trying to pull her back down under." Dean reminded Castiel. Then he was gone. Castiel vanished to go find Meg, realizing that Dean's words wrung true.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Meg wasn't hard. He went back to the motel he had originally brought her to, and then looked for the closest bar. He founder her drunk and flirting with a stranger, and Cas didn't like the way he looked at her. He went over to her.

"Meg, come with me." He said and took her arm. She shook it away from him and slurred, "Leaf me al-own, Catiel." She stumbled. Cas sighed and reached over, when the man she was flirting with cut in.

"Hey, the lady said no." The man's breath smelled of alcohol, Cas was guessing he was drunk as well. Castiel looked him in the eyes with an expression of furry and said, "The lady is drunk and I'm not going to leave her. Especially with people like you." The man shoved Castiel, who took a step back from impact.

"You dare touch me? I am an angel of the lord, you hairless ape!" The man laughed at Cas' angel remark, but when he was called a hairless ape, he got as angry as Castiel felt. He went to punch Cas, but he caught his fist. Castiel tightened his grip, causing the drunk man's hand to crack, and he screamed in pain.

"Go." Castiel threw the man's hand down, and watched him stumble away, knocking over a bar stool.

"Wow Cas, beating up a mortal man. How tough." She spat after taking a sip of whiskey.

"There is no need for this tone, Meg!" Castiel was sick of being sorry. He saved her life, and she's mad at him. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead! I saved your life, and you hate me?" Meg glared at him.

"If it weren't for you, I would have died a demon. Now, I'll die one day as a human!" Meg hissed.

"Meg, I was going to give you some space to cool off, but then I realized that Crowley will come after you. And now any weapon he has can kill you, and torture you in ways you never felt before. I'm trying to save you again! Now please, come with me. I will not ask again." Meg pondered Castiel's words. She finished her drink with one final gulp, and slammed her glass down.

"Fine." Castiel sighed in relief. Meg felt a bit bad for Cas. She knew he was in love with her; he made it obvious when he was crazy in the head, but if he brought her back from the dead then it has to be more than just pup love. Now that she was more vulnerable, Castiel must be even more worried than before.

"Thank you." She nodded. The touched her forehead, and they were gone. Back to the motel. Castiel had her lie down again, and sleep off the alcohol. And even though she was extremely pissed at him, she had him lay next to her.

At the bar, the man watched the two go. He saw before his eyes the man and woman vanish. He rubbed his eyes in case he was seeing stuff. He went outside through the back door and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.

"This is the king."

"Sir, Meg is alive. Except this time, she's human."

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

ch7

Meg woke up feeling...off. She didn't know what she felt like. She never felt like this before. Her head pounded, and she felt like she was going to be sick. Like, right now. She jumped off the bed, and out of Castiel's arms, causing a concerned look from Cas as he sat up, and ran to the bathroom. She made it just in time to throw up last night's liquor. A burning feeling ran up her throat. Every slight movement brought a wave dizziness over her. She collapsed onto the ground and curled over, and shivered. Cas appeared next to her, and lifted her up, into his arms. He held her against his chest, and slowly gave her water to drink, sip by sip. Soon after Meg's stomach has been cleared, she fell asleep. Cas brushed her hair off of her face and behind her ear. He stayed as still as he could, so he didn't wake her up.

Castiel felt guilty. With all of the powers he possessed, he couldn't cure her. Mostly because he didn't know what was wrong with her. She was completely healthy and feeling fine less then twelve hours ago. At first he thought she had the flu, but there's no virus in her. Nothing at all that is harmful. Not even the common cold. He wondered if it had to do with what she drank, but Sam and Dean went to bars all the time, and they didn't exactly stay sober when they were home, or at a motel to be more specific. Neither of them showed these symptoms. And at the bar, Castiel didn't see any demon, or anything of the supernatural, so it's not anyone could have put something in her drink, unless it was that human who she was speaking with.

Meg stirred, and pushed up.

"Cas?" She said faintly, rubbing her eye with one hand, and holding her head with the other.

"Meg, thank god you're okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Meg questioned.

"You were very sick. Don't you remember?" Castiel recalled what just happened. Meg throwing up, and passing out, having cold flashed, feeling dizzy. He was confused as to why she had no recollection of it.

"I was just a little hung over. I've seen worse." Meg said pointly, angry that it happened to her, for the first time since alcohol was invented. Being mortal sucked.

"Oh." Castiel said a bit embarrassed.

"Well, uh, thanks for taking care of me. I guess..." Cas smiled.

"Don't mention it." Meg returned the smile, and kissed his forehead.

"Cas, I want to lay down on the bed for a bit." She smiled suggestively. "Under you." Castiel looked at her with his eyes squinting, unsure of why she wanted to lay in a positing like that. Then he understood. His eyes widened. Meg leaned in and kissed him, and suddenly, they were on the bed, Castiel on top of her.

**I would just like to say that this is not turning into smut. That is as detailed as it will get, so sorry if I disppointed you.**

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley paced his throne room. So Meg was alive. The Meg that he just recently killed. He knew having human spies would benefit, instead of him reaping their souls, he just put them to work. And now Meg is alive. If you could call that living. She's _human _now. Crowley laughed. It will be so much easier to kill her…again. Which brought him to the sixty-six dollar question. How did Meg survive? He stabbed her with the angel knife, he saw he lights flicker out…literally! So how is it, that a low lever demon, one who sided with hunters in order to help them find the tablet survived?

Crowley sat in his throne, confused and a little concerned. He took out his phone and called the man who told him about Meg.

"Hello, sir?"

"Who was Meg with?" Crowley asked, getting right to the point.

"I don't know, sir, some man."

"Well what did he look like?!" Crowley shouted.

"He was tall, sir, brown hair, blue eyes, wore a trench coat-"

"Wait. Say that last part again."

"He wore a trench coat." Crowley hung up and threw his phone across the room, causing it to shatter. _That damned angel! Why would _he _save a demon? _Crowley though. Then it downed on him. Crowley laughed. "The angel is in love with a demon!" He said to no one. _This is too good. _Crowley went off to his office and began to plan. He is going to take Meg down again, but this time, Cas is coming down with her.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with school and tests, and other fics that I was writing and planning. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Somebody's here." Castiel said alert.

"What? Who?" Meg asked. When she became a human, she lost all powers relating to being a demon, which means she can't sense when something's near. Castiel stood off the bed and took Meg's arm.

"A dem-" A high pitch sound and a bright white light shone through the entire room. Meg fell to the ground covering her ears and shielding her eyes. When it ended, Cas was gone. She gasped and stood.

"Cas? Where are you?"

"I'm afraid our little angel isn't being to be showing himself for quite a bit." A snarky British voice rang. Meg froze. She knew that voice all too well.

"Crowley." She said not even turning around.

"Hello, Meg." He said. She spun to look at him, and if she didn't recognize his voice, then she wouldn't have known it was him. For once, she can't see him as a demon, just a man.

"Where's Castiel?" Meg asked in a demanding voice.

"I don't know. All I do know, is I sent him far far away." Crowley smirked and took a step towards her, and Meg walked backwards away from him.

"Uh uh uh, running won't help you, Meg." Crowley looked behind him, "Get her, you moron!" Meg's eyes widened when she say who he was talking to. It was that same man who was flirting with her a few night before. Meg picked up a knife and held it towards him.

"Stay back or else!" Meg shouted. Crowley rolled his eyes, and flicked his wrist, sending the knife away from her grasp.

"Dammit." Meg mumbled. Quickly after that, she was grabbed by the man and shoved forward. The man held her arms as she walked behind Crowley, then the three of them vanished. They were in an old dirty building. The inside had walls stained with black goo and full of deep scratches. Meg shuddered to think about what made those marks in the first place.

"Walk." Crowley said to her, and she obeyed, yet the man still pushed her forward, which caused her to stumble. She grabbed the wall for support, and realized…this wasn't back goo, it's dried blood. Meg began to panic even more, but she had too much pride to let Crowley win, so she didn't make a sound, and just kept walking. The man led her to a dark, enclosed room. Meg dreaded what she saw in there as memories flooded her mind. She was in another torture chamber. Crowley grabbed her and buckled her down. She struggled, but with each struggle, Crowley laughed harder and harder. Then she gave up, and accepted her upcoming future of torture and pain, with a glimmer of hope that Castiel would come and save her. He just had to.

Castiel reappeared in the motel room as soon as he could, and saw what he dreaded. Meg was missing. He looked around the room and saw a pile of sulfur by the door. He picked it up and smelled it.

"Crowley." He growled. He would not let him kill her again. He decided then and there that he'd find Crowley and kill him, no matter what it took, even if he died in the process.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My computer broke, so I didn't have one for a month! I only had ten minutes a day to use my mom's, and that's not enough, because I look back to the older chapters, and I prefer to write it all at once. I'll try to update the story again by the end of next week. Enjoy :)**

Meg screamed in agony as Crowley sliced into her leg. He pressed the blade deeper into her, never tiring of the sound of her scream.

"Why are you doing this?" Meg asked while breathing heavily, when Crowley put the blade down to reach for a new tool. "I don't have any information to give you. You knew where Castiel was, so what more do you want from me?" Crowley looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing. I know you don't know anything. It just missed my favorite punching bag." Crowley stuck a new, sharper blade into Meg's arm and twisted, making Meg scream again. Crowley laughed as her blood splattered.

"You know, after a year of torture, you'd think that you'd get used to the pain." He cut into her again, "Well, that just shows you how petty and weak you really are."

Meg whimpered as Crowley examined her body, deciding where to cut, given that he'd been going at it for so long and she was a bloody mess.

"C-Castiel won't let you get away with this." Meg told Crowley in the most threatening voice she could muster. However, that had no avail seeing the state she was in. Crowley smiled broadly at her threat.

"Meg, I'm not sure if you realized it, but I already got away with it." He laughed and cut into another spot on her body. Meg tried to hold back her screams, but soon lost her will power and let out a scream.

_Castiel, where are you? _Meg prayed. _Please find me. Crowley has me. He's torturing me. Please. _

Crowley removed the blade from Meg, and she spit on Crowley's face, blood coming with it. Crowley glared at her.

"You bitch!" He slapped her across the face, then wiped his.

"Yeah, you're the one torturing me, and I'm the bitch."

"You're right. I know who the real bitch in this situation is." Crowley walked to the door. Meg watched him curiously. He put his hand on the nob, and smiled. He twisted the doornob and opened the door, "The hellhounds."

**Please review if you like it, or tell me if you don't**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry about how long this chapter took. My computer broke about two days after I got it back, so instead of waiting for it to get fixed again, I got a new laptop. But getting a new laptop means, no Microsoft Word. I had to wait a few days before my parents bought it, just to make sure this one didn't break. Then I put a new story I was working on up, then I had to visit my grandma in another state. I just got back. I'm sorry about how long it took. I'll try to update soon.**

"I need your help." Castiel said with a flutter of his wings. Sam and Dean jumped at the angel who just appeared in their motel room.

"Our help? You think you can just come here and demand our help? We're in the middle of a hunt and-"

"Meg has been taken," Castiel said, cutting Dean off.

"Taken? By who?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Crowley. He used an angle banished spell, and he took her. I don't know how he found out she was alive, or how he found us, but he did."

"So what, you just want us to drop what we're doing, and help you?" Dean said. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"No, I want you to drop what you're doing and help Meg. If it weren't for her sacrifice, you two would be dead, and Crowley would have the angel tablet."

"Dean, what he said is true. We do kinda owe her." Sam admitted, even though he hated to.

"No, we don't. She screwed us over so many times, not to mention killing Jo and Ellen, it will take a while before she stops owing us."

"If you won't help me, fine. But I'm going to need to borrow some equipment to find them." Castiel said, before disappearing.

After five seconds, he reappeared. He put the supplies that he got from the Impala trunk, and put them on the table. He put down a bowl, and started mixing ingredients.

"I need-" He vanished to get what he needed. He returned and began chanting in Latin. He poured the final ingredient in, lit a match and dropped it. A fire flared, then died down just as quickly.

"I know where she is." Castiel said. It was the last thing he said to Sam and Dean before leaving.

"That's just like him." Dean said when Castiel was gone. "He comes to us when he needs something, then vanished without a word." Dean mumbled. Sam looked at him, worried.

"Are you alright? I mean, you seem a little more angry then you should be."

"What, doesn't that make you angry? Seeing him just run off. We haven't seen him in months, he comes back asking about Meg, then leaves us again. Like five seconds later he comes back, to talk about Meg. Then, without a word, he leaves. After a week he comes back, just because he needs our help finding Meg."

"I guess he just really likes Meg." Sam said.

"Yeah, but why? She's a demon, or she was a demon at least. Why does he care about what happens to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe he likes her?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, can you imagine? An angel of the lord, falling in love with a demon." Sam laughed at that. The idea seemed extremely preposterous. But even so, their words did strike the truth. But they didn't know it, and neither did Castiel.

**I think there will only be one or two more chapters in this fic. So, tell me what you think about it. I hope to update soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel arrived at an abandoned warehouse. It was dirty, and the paint was peeling off the walls. Castiel appeared inside, and instantly found where Meg was tied up. Crowley was sitting in a chair near where Cas appeared, sipping his drink.

"Well, it took you long enough." He said.

"Crowley. Let her go."

"Or what?" Castiel reached over and placed a hand on Crowley's head, but nothing happened. Castiel removed his hand, and looked at it, confused.

"Right, you see," Crowley stood up. "The second my demons sensed an angle's presence, they started painting sigils all over the building. One hundred demons all doing the same sigil. So even if the Hardy boys are out there erasing the marks, there are still ninety-eight to go. And my demons are continuing to draw sigils. Every time one dies, two come and take its place. So, in other words, you lost." Crowley said with a smirk

"I don't think so." Castiel took out his angel knife. Crowley sighed, bored, and flicked his wrist. The knife flew across the room and ended at the opposite wall.

"Sadly, I can't flick you away like the knife, but hey, it's a start."

"What do you want, Crowley? If you wanted to stay hidden, you could stay hidden. But you didn't. You're out in the open, almost as if you were asking for me to come. Why?"

"Well if you want to get right to the point."

"Why?" Castiel demanded.

"Well when I found out Meg was alive again, and that you were the one who revived her, I thought I could kill two birds with one stone. You see, I know Meg is dear to you, and killing her would kill you." Castiel glared at him. "Of course, I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Well, I am a demon."

"What kind of deal? I don't have a soul."

"Oh, I know, believe me. There's something I want more than all the souls in the world." That got Cas interested, and a little- okay, very concerned. What could Crowley want that much?

"What?"

"I'll let Meg go, I'll heal her, make her better, and I won't go after her again, unless of course she comes after me first. All you have to do, is trade places with her."

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Trade placed with her? Like hell he would. He's not going to give Crowley that sense of satisfaction. Besides, he brought Meg back once, so he could obviously do it again. But still, he hates seeing her like this. He's surprised that she's alive how she in now. _Would she be mad at me if I don't take her place? Probably, it's my fault she's here in the first place. If I didn't resurrect her- if I didn't fail at resurrecting her, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be getting tortured…_

"What if I say no?" Castiel asked Crowley, not looking at Meg.

"Then I kill her." Crowley smirked. "Either you trade places with her, or she dies. And after she dies, you die." Castiel thought about it. He looked down at the ground and took a step.

"You'll let Meg go?"

"Yes."

"You'll heal her, make it like she was never tortured in the first place?"

"Yes."

"You and all of your demons will never go after her again?"

"If she doesn't go after us first." Castiel looked at Meg. He could hardly see her under all the blood. It's an easy decision. Get tortured or die, but Castiel couldn't help but feel resistant. Castiel sighed, then took his eyes off of Meg, and brought them to Crowley. He extended his hand.

"Deal."

**Please review **


End file.
